


El tobillo de Levi

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Te lo meto? —preguntó Erwin. —Delante del mocoso no —respondió Levi. Eren sintió la cara caliente. No sabía que "acomodar un hueso" podía implicar juegos de palabras tan sucios. ADV: humor negro, humor negro everywhere, no canon, ¿crack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tobillo de Levi

Eren se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, derramando un poco del contenido de su taza en el dorso de su mano, pero no le importó. Nervioso, dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido caliente y después otro y otro, sin dejar de tocarse el cabello con los dedos. Sospechaba que ni tragándose toda el agua de un río podría aliviar la resequedad de su garganta. Esperaba que los demás regresaran pronto, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría esa situación…

Un nuevo gemido escapó de la tienda del comandante y Eren saltó en su sitio; era una suerte que hubiera terminado con el té porque, si no, lo hubiera tirado sobre sus pantalones. No sabía que el capitán era capaz de hacer sonidos como esos… ¡oh, por todos los cielos!

Se puso de pie y, cauteloso, se acercó a la tienda. No entró, por respeto a la situación, pero sí acercó la boca a la lona para musitar:

—Comandante, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? —no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, a menos que se contara como tal el mutismo absoluto que invadió la pequeña casa de campaña que momentos antes había estado llena de jadeos y las más extravagantes palabrotas marca Ackerman que Eren había escuchado jamás.

—No —respondió la voz ronca de Erwin Smith un poco entrecortada—. Estamos  _bien_ , Eren —agregó tras una pausa—, ¿podrías irte un momento a… a…?

—¿A-a dónde me voy, señor? —preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño, alertado por la duda en la petición del comandante: era la primera vez que escuchaba titubear a ese hombre súper-inteligente, cuyo genotipo no parecía admitir semejante acción.

—¡A la mierda! —Interrumpió Levi, que sonaba como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando; el muchacho sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho—. ¡Estamos en medio de algo aquí, lárgate!

Eren asintió con la cabeza,  _comprensivo_ , sin dejar de girar su taza de aluminio entre las manos con nerviosismo. Cómo no sabía de qué manera interpretar la ubicación a donde Levi lo había enviado —bueno, sí, pero tenía algo de ego que le impedía tomarse la orden  _enserio_ —, regresó al sitio en el que había estado sentado hace un minuto y se dejó caer pesadamente en la tierra, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se concentró en el andar de una hilera de hormigas rojas delante de sus piernas flexionadas: era su culpa que el capitán tuviera el tobillo roto y que el comandante le estuviera acomodando el hueso, a falta de una persona  _más_ capacitada, pues la líder de escuadrón Hange aún no regresaba de su misión. Eren esperaba que volviera pronto: no creía que el comandante estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo —el capitán había estado quejándose de dolor durante al menos quince minutos—, pero él no estaba en posición para decírselo —él era el titán que casi le había bailado encima un jarabe tapatío a Levi—, así que simplemente se concentró en pasar el rato, intentando no escuchar los constantes gimoteos provenientes de la tienda.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante. Recordaba haber visto a su padre acomodando algunos huesos rotos cuando era pequeño.

Generalmente, Grisha no le permitía observar si se trataba de fracturas abiertas, pues las consideraba demasiado  _explicitas_ para un niño, pero él solía espiar por los barandales de la escalera: el hueso, blanco, resplandecía en medio de la sangre carmín y la piel rosada tornándose violeta. Todo un espectáculo de color y emociones. Las fracturas cerradas le parecían un poco aburridas y, para su sorpresa, el capitán tenía una de esas, ¿entonces por qué demonios hacía tanto escándalo? No estaba llorando ni gritando, como Eren recordaba que hacían los pacientes de su padre, pero constantemente jadeaba y mascullaba cosas.

Sólo esperaba que el comandante no estuviera estropeando la herida: sabía que Erwin Smith era un hombre brillante —quizá demasiado—, pero no tenía idea de qué tanto podía ayudar en una circunstancia como esa. ¿No hubiera sido mejor simplemente entablillar el tobillo y esperar a que la jefa Hange volviera?

Y, justo como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la mujer de gafas apareció en la distancia, seguida por su cansado equipo. Eren se puso de pie de un salto para recibirlos, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta: tal vez, si la jefa Hange solucionaba las cosas, Levi le perdonaría un par de piezas dentales.

—¿En dónde se metieron esos dos? —preguntó Hange al llegar al campamento, observando en todas direcciones mientras dejaba caer su pesada mochila en manos de Eren, que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—Ah… tuve un accidente hace un rato. Uhm… el capitán… tiene un tobillo roto, así que el comandante está intentando… uhm… ¿remediarlo? —Explicó, indeciso, recordando todas las palabrotas que Levi había mascullado desde que Erwin le había puesto las manos encima…—. No creo que lo esté haciendo muy bien —dijo, usando un tono de voz un poco más íntimo, inclinándose hacia la mujer para hablarle en el oído—. Al contrario, creo que lo está torturando…

Y hubiera comenzado a hablarle de los ruidos extraños que habían llenado los últimos quince minutos, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de Erwin Smith, que salió de la tienda abotonándose la parte superior de la camisa.

—Ah, Hange —dijo, reparando en ella. Eren frunció el cejo al verlo acercándose—. ¿Podrías revisar el tobillo de Levi? Tuvimos un  _pequeño_ accidente hace un rato y  _creo_ que está fracturado.

Las gafas de Hange se empañaron. Eren sintió que un temblor le recorría la espina dorsal: ¿quince minutos de quejas de  _dolor_  de parte de Levi sólo habían servido para que Erwin Smith diagnosticara una fractura pero  _no_ la solucionara? Quince minutos en los que el hueso había estado fuera de su lugar, a esas alturas, el pie debía estar hinchado, morado y punzando…

—Disculpe, comandante —dijo, sin poder creerlo—, pensé que usted estaba haciéndose cargo de su tobillo, ya sabe, colocar el hueso en su sitio, inmovilizar y esa clase de cosas…

Erwin le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

—¿Y yo qué voy a hacer con un hueso roto? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada—. Esa no es mi área y te aseguro que si le hiciera un estropicio, Levi me lo haría saber de una manera muy  _lenta_ y  _dolorosa._

Eren puso los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar exaltarse: lentos y dolorosos habían sido los veinte minutos siguientes a su transformación en titán, a Levi haciendo amistad con los pájaros al salir volando por los aires de un empellón y al sonido de su hueso rompiéndose al impactar contra el suelo.

Hange le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se dirigió a la tienda de lona, riendo por lo bajo.

—Entonces —susurró el chico, sintiéndose como si acabaran de dejarle caer un balde de agua encima—, ¿ _por qué_ el capitán no dejaba de quejarse como si estuviera _torturándolo_?

Erwin rió despectivamente por la nariz.

—Niños —se mofó casi con dulzura y regresó sobre sus pasos, perdiéndose en el interior de la casa de campaña.

Eren, estremeciéndose sin parar, se acercó a Armin y Mikasa, que se habían sentado cerca de la fogata para calentarse un poco las manos heladas. Se dejó caer entre ellos y, sin parpadear, se abrazó las rodillas.

—Me siento… —masculló entre dientes—… un poco —un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Y él preocupándose por el tobillo del capitán cuando el comandante (y el mismo capitán) había estado preocupándose por otras cosas—… indignado.

De pronto, el crepitar de las llamas de la hoguera se vio silenciado por el crujir de un hueso roto siendo acomodado y por el grito  _de dolor_ del capitán. Eren puso los ojos en blanco y las mejillas se le colorearon de un sutil rosa: esa exclamación distaba mucho de las que había escuchado durante casi media hora.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan inocente? ¡Y encima les había preguntado si necesitaban ayuda! Se palmeó la cara con la mano, ¿ahora cómo iba a ver a esos dos a la cara sin sentirse mancillado?

La mano de Armin se deslizó por su espalda en una suave caricia de apoyo y la palma de Mikasa se posó en su hombro con un sonido sordo. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color todavía más rojo.


End file.
